It's never to late if it's mint to be
by pkdbulldawg91
Summary: Japril fanfiction. Set after 10 x 12 but picks up at the wedding


-Set for Right after 10x12

…I love you, and I think you love me to. Do you?" Jackson questioned April as she stood their looking so radiant in her white dress. All he wanted to do was kiss her, which he hadn't in over a year.

April stood there frozen. Matthew looked at April and could see her hesitation. He started yelling at Jackson, "Man, what are you doing? It's our wedding day. You can't be this rude!"

"I'm sorry. I just really do love her. April, the day I almost died when the bus exploded, you asked me for a reason not to marry Matthew. I have that reason now…It's because I love you. I am sorry I didn't say it before. I was just scared of getting hurt again. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but it hurt so bad and I was scared. But I love you so much."

"You asked him for a reason not to marry me?!" Matthew said, looking at April intensely.

"I, I…..I uh can't do this right now," April stammered while trying to hold back tears. She ran out of the room and straight outside to get some fresh air. A few seconds later she heard footsteps behind her and blurted out, "I hate you Jackson. Why do you always make me cry? And why even after that can't I really hate you? What's wrong with me." She turned around and saw Arizona standing there.

"Honey, let's talk. I am the master of sticky situations, so I think I can help."

"I am so screwed up. You know, part of me wanted Jackson at this wedding just so he could be jealous. I mean who am I kidding, I do love him still. But, I also love Matthew. What am I going to do? If I pick Matthew, Jackson's out of my life completely. And if I pick Jackson, there's no way I can be friends with Matthew."

"Well, you just have to ask yourself: Who can you not live without? Can you go the rest of your life without speaking to Jackson?"

April looked up at Arizona as she said those last few words and said, "I know who I want to be with"….

April asked Arizona to tell both Matthew and Jackson to meet her outside. As they walked up to her, she could feel her heart racing. She didn't want to hurt either of them. "Matthew, you are incredible and sweet and I love you…"

As she said those last few words, Jackson's mind tuned out. He had lost April forever. His eyes started tearing up, but stopped when he heard April say, "BUT, I'm IN love with Jackson. I always have been, I always will be. I'm sorry." With that Matthew walked away.

April looked at Jackson who couldn't help but smile and look at her with those gorgeous green eyes of his. He didn't even mind when she started yelling at him because he knew he deserved it. "Jackson, you are lucky Arizona was here to really open my eyes. I almost slapped you for ruining my wedding day. You had so many other chan-"

He didn't even let her finish before he grabbed her and kissed her so passionately that it made her forget all she wanted to yell at him for. As they stopped kissing, Jackson said, "Man, I sure missed that."

_Three weeks later_

"So Avery I hear you and Kepner aren't sleeping together this time around. What's up with that?" Karev questioned.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, we decided to take it slow." Jackson responded.

"What? Until you are married or something? You two are NOTTTT ready for that" Karev exclaimed.

"I'm not too sure about that." Jackson whispered and smiled as he walked away.

_The next day: _

"Jackson, this has been the most romantic date" April said as they walked back to their apartment after spending hours looking at the stars and eating dinner at a roof-top restaurant.

"I'm glad….you deserve it, for being the most incredible girl" Jackson responded, along with a kiss.

When they got back to Jackson's apartment, he poured them both a glass of champagne. They both had had a long day at work and needed to unwind.

"Thanks Jackson," April replied as he handed her the champagne. She was so tired that it wasn't until her second sip she realized there was something on the bottom of her glass. She just stared at it—it was a ring. And not just any ring-an engagement ring. When she finally looked away from her glass she looked at Jackson who was on his knee, smiling.

"April, I honestly wanted to get married weeks ago when I saw you in that gown. But obviously, that wasn't our wedding, so I thought that'd be a bad idea," he chuckled. "I know we've only been back together for a few weeks, and this may seem sudden, but if you really think about it, it's not. We've known each other for years, and I've been in love with you for a long time. And I hope you have felt the same for some time. So, April Kepner, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"YESSSSS!" April squealed. She jumped on him and immediately began kissing him and taking off his shirt, but Jackson stopped her.

"Uh uh. Remember we are waiting," Jackson reminded her. "I really do want us to wait to have sex again until we are married."

"Well we can still fool around right," April joked as she began kissing his neck, "otherwise I may not be able to make it." So they started fooling around again but still kept their promise to wait until they were married.


End file.
